


Selcouth

by Johnlock_is_my_otp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Romance, Sherlock is a professional nanny, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_is_my_otp/pseuds/Johnlock_is_my_otp
Summary: John Watson has just lost his wife, Sarah. With 8 children to take care of, he needs help. The solution?Sherlock Holmes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, as you well know they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and the BBC.

“I'm carrying my heart but it's made of stone  
I'm carrying my heart but my heart is made of stone” 

John felt the raindrops falling on his face, tracing his cheeks as if reading them. Determined to not let the tears he so desperately needed to shed begin to run through his face, john clenched his fists and breathed heavily through his nose. He had to be strong for his children. He had to.  
…

24 hours earlier

John woke up to a loud crying. “I’ll get them:” He said, jumping out of bed. Sarah slowly lifted her head and nodded, collapsing against her pillow again.

John walked along the corridor wondering how in the bloody hell nobody woke up with these loud cryings. He opened the door to the twins’ room.” And good morning to you too” he said picking up both Ava and Caleb out of their cots, kissing their heads. The babies both calmed down as they made their way to the kitchen. John sat them on the high chairs and went on making their bottles.

John finished feeding them and instantly looked at the clock. shit. 7:15 A.M.  
Leaving the 9 months old on their high chairs watching a baby channel, John rushed to the stairs, climbing as fast as he could.

“ Callum! Wake up! you’re going to be late! ”John yelled as he rushed to the next door.

“I’m already awake, dad! No need to shout!” John stopped on her room and approached her bed.  
“I’m not shouting. And you, young lady, need to get up.” He said tickling her. “Okay. Dad, stop it!” she managed to blurt out between laughter.

As John left the room, he turned once more and saw her trying to go back to sleep.” Aimee, I’m serious, you need to get up!” He said barely managing to hide his grin.

Realising they were already going to be late, John stopped running as there was no need to be out of breath this early in the morning.  
Continuing his morning walk through the long corridor, He reached the room of his other twins, Norah and James. He knew he wouldn't have a hard time waking them as they were often already awake, the fight was a completely different one. They both enjoyed playing video games in the morning, so he knew he would have to convince or most likely make them go get ready for school.

“Good Morning!” John said enthusiastically but only getting a non-committal “Hello” and a “Hi” from James and Norah, who would rather be playing video games than paying attention to their father.  
“Let’s go, now.” John turned the game off which cause a wave of loud protests from his 9 year olds.  
“But, daddy, we were playing..” James fiercely nodded his head agreeing with Norah.  
Using his captain voice, John said “No buts. Get ready now or mum and I will take your video games. It can’t be like this everyday. You know you have to go to school. Go get dress, now” Point taken the twins immediately set their minds on dressing. John felt a mild regret, he didn't like to be stern with his kids.

As he moved on to Eleanor’s room, Sophia came out of her room already dressed for school. John laughed inwardly but couldn't contain his grin outwardly at the sight of her. She was wearing a striped shirt with a skirt with hearts and unicorns. Her clothes didn't exactly match, but it was a great effort for a 4 year old, anyways. “Good morning, love” John picked her up and kissed her softly on her left cheek. “Hi daddy.” she answered hugging him tightly.  
Placing Sophia on the floor,he lovingly suggested” You know what? you should go talk to mummy to see if she likes your clothes.”  
“Mummy, where are you?” Sophia yelled as she was racing along the corridor.  
“In the kitchen, honey!” John heard Sarah answering back. That meant she was already making the children breakfast. They usually divided chores. He usually woke children up and take them to school and Sarah took care of breakfast and clothing. Now, he only needed to wake Eleanor and then he could take a shower.  
He opened the door to her room, and there she was, absorbed in one of her many books. For someone so young she had certainly been a fast learner. 6 Months ago, she went to first grade, where supposedly children start to read but the thing is that she already knew how to read. The little bright girl had learnt to do so with Aimee. They were very close and spent most of their time together. She had seen Aimee do a lot of homework. Aimee having realised her little sister’s interest in her homework, decided to start teaching her some letters and then progressed to words.

“Hey there.” He touched her arm gingerly as not to scare her. “Is miss Eleanor Watson on planet earth?” John asked playfully as he gently took the book from her hands. “Dad, just one more chapter, pleaseeee.” She pleaded.  
“Eleanor, have you looked at the time? You need to get ready, love.”  
Resigned Eleanor nodded her head in agreement. He kissed her forehead softly and rose to his feet.

Reaching his bedroom, he looked at clock on his bedside table. 7:45 A.m. He had exactly 15 minutes to take a shower, take breakfast and check on the kids before taking them to school and go to work.  
Taking a quick shower and trying not to dwell on how good the hot water felt on his back. That shower really was a good acquisition.  
When he left the shower Sarah was waiting to go next. “The kids are all downstairs taking breakfast. Their lunch is all packed too and on top of the table.” She said hugging him.  
“You are amazing. Did you know that?” John said between kisses. Sarah chuckled “ It’s nice having some recognition sometimes.” They stood there in the middle of the bathroom hugging tightly. Kissing her shoulder, John said “Okay, as much as i love this i have to take the rest of the ranch to school”. “Yes, you do!” Sarah suddenly remembered. “ I’ll see you at the clinic. Love you” John kissed her again.” Love you too. See you later.” And Sarah entered the shower.

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. As he was climbing down the stairs, he could hear his children yelling at each other. They were fighting as usual.  
He reached the kitchen and stopped. They were all fighting and trowing bread at each other except for the younger twins, James and Ava.  
Adopting his captain voice and stiff position “Callum, Aimee, James, Norah, Eleanor and Sophia Watson! Stop fighting now! What is this? You don’t play with food!” Their fight abruptly came to an halt as they saw John’s face. A bit not good, they realised. After a great amount of “sorry” John moved to the delivering of their packed lunch, calling each of them.

All set and done, John went to the garage and took the car out to the front of the house. He put the twins, Caleb and Ava on their chairs and sat on the wheel.  
8:10 A.M, they needed to leave now if they were going to make it on time. He buzzed a few times. Slowly they started to leave the house, one by one. John could see they were a bit upset with what happened over breakfast. He should be the one to be upset not them.  
8:16 A.M and Callum was’t in the car yet. He buzzed one more time and finally Callum showed up.  
“Finally! I see someone is in love.” Callum gave him a look.“Taking this long to get ready, that is what one might assume about one’s son” John said wittily as he dishevelled Callum’s hair and he tried to move away. “ Stop it” Callum trying to keep a straight face. He usually was cold with John, with Sarah, he was somehow more lovely.

Turning the car on, John followed the usual way. 

They were a bit late. It was 8:45 A.M, they were all supposed to be in school by 8:30 A.M.  
Callum and Aimee went to the same school, as they were in 11th and 8th grade. James, Norah, Eleanor and Sophia were on another school, not too far away. Caleb and Ava were in kindergarten.  
As he was dropping his children off, he bid his apologies about what had happened over breakfast, but he was right and they knew that, although he should have acted more calmly. 

All kids taken cared of and all peaces made, John made his way to the clinic he and Sarah owned.  
Don’t stop me now was playing on the radio. It was one of John’s jam and so he sang along happily until his phone started ringing. “Hello?”  
“Hello, I’m officer Joan Barnaby from Sussex police station. Am I speaking to Dr.John Watson?” the woman on the other end of the line asked.  
“Yes, speaking.” Callum. John automatically thought. He had been in some trouble in the past couple of months. John was actually getting used to these phone calls.  
“Dr.Watson, are you sitting?” His soldier mode bursting on to live instantly, it was more serious than some graffiti on a wall. Bracing himself he asked “What’s happened? Was it Callum, my son?”  
“Are you sitting down, Dr.Watson?” The woman asked a again.  
“Yes, I am seating down. Just tell me what’s the bloody hell happened.” He blurted out.  
“It’s your Wife… She had a car accident…” She takes a brief pause as if preparing herself to say her next words. “I am sorry to tell you, Dr.Watson, but your wife didn’t resist her injuries. She was pronounced dead on the scene.”  
His phone just drops from his hand, John too stunned to even notice. The officer calls for him “Dr.Watson, are you there? Please, talk to me.” She keeps asking but john keeps driving, his brain slowly processing the information he had just been told.  
On the passenger seat his phone keeps ringing but he can’t make himself to care. He tries to suppress a sob but fails miserably.  
Hazily stopping the car, he opens the door and collapses to the ground as his legs fail him. His chest aches as if he had been stabbed in the heart but disguised by numbness he is absorbed in a deep state of oblivion.

As if have lost all notion of time, the doctor sits there simply resting his back against his car, staring into nothingness. He wished his mind was blank but all he could think was his wife laying somewhere dead. Dead. All the things she would miss. Callum graduating next year. Aimee next swimming competition. Norah and James going to the 5th grade. Eleanor’s Pokémon contest. Sophia’s first day on primary school. Caleb’s first words or Ava’s first steps. She wouldn’t be there when he woke up on the next day. She wouldn’t be there with them, next to the people she belongs with. The pain on his chest intensifies as all those smothering thoughts went trough his mind, realisation hitting home.  
“Sir, are you feeling okay?” A man asks but all John hears are muffled sounds. He slowly gets up and stumbles to his car as if every move he made was terribly painful. He opens the door and trows himself into the car. His children. Their children. He needed to tell them. He starts off the car and drives away.

…

Walking along the silent corridors of the school, John braced himself for what was coming.  
Stopping by the classroom door and taking a deep breath, he knocked at the door.  
“Hello.I’m sorry to interrupt your class, Mr.Jones, but I need to take my son Callum, if you don’t mind.” Callum’s eyes shot up to him, he could clearly see the worry in his eyes disguised by his neutral face.  
“Hello, Dr.Watson. Of course. Callum, you may leave.” Callum automatically rises of his chair, barely closing his bag pack and moves towards the door, where John was standing and leaves.  
John bides his excuses and follows Callum through the quiet corridor.  
“Dad, what was this?! I didn't do anything wrong!”  
“Callum.” John says calmly.” Still Callum just keeps going. “ Why do you always have to do this? I’ve been doing fine”, “Callum.” John repeats, yet Callum continues his monologue “I’ve been staying out of trou..”. “Callum!” John’s voice echoes through the quiescent corridor. Callum shuts up immediately and looks intently at John, realising something was wrong. “What?” He says. “What happened?” His voice hinting his distress. “It’s mum…” John slowly begins. “She had a car accident…” Callum is very quiet, absorbing the information. John stops, gathering all his strength to say his next words. “Callum, she is…” His voice fails him and he sobs. Looking straight into Callum’s eyes. And through that shared look, John said what no one should ever have to say to anybody let alone one’s own son.  
“No, no, no, no.” His son backs off and places one hand against the locker and one to his chest.  
”You’re lying!”he says through painful breaths. “Callum” John says as he moves towards him and envelops him in his safe soldier arms. All differences set aside, Callum holds on to him desperately, his frantic sobs filling the corridors that once held happiness.  
…

Settled in the car, they put on their seat belts and John started the car. They had spent almost on hour hugging each other while John tried to suit away Callum’s tears, although it was nearly impossible as Callum was already deep in the reality of what had happened.  
As they walked to the car they had decided they were going to pick up the rest of the children, get them an ice cream and then, finally, go home and somehow break the news to them.

“Dad, I want to go see mum.” Callum slowly said. His blue eyes filled with tears.  
“Callum, I don’t think you should. Not until the funeral.You’re too young and you’re not ready. No one ever is.”  
“I don’t care! I’m here alive and well and she is there… dead! And I’ll never see her again. I have the right to say goodbye to her properly not on a cemetery in front of a load shit of people!” He burst out crying again.  
John pulled over took a deep breath and looked straight into Callum’s eyes.  
“I understand you are terribly upset still that’s not an excuse to be cursing. If seeing mum is really want you want, then that’s what we will do.” Callum nodded in agreement.  
The father of 8 turned the car on and set off to the hospital morgue.  
…

“Hello, Bill.” John said neutrally.  
“Hi, mate.” Billy said hugging him and whispered in his ear “I’m so sorry about what happened to Sarah. You know I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”  
“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” John answered noncommittally as he couldn’t make himself to say nothing else. He knew Bill meant what he had said yet his body, his mind couldn't yet fully believe what had happened to be able to give a better response rather than the normal pleasantries in such circumstances.  
“She is in room 5. I will take you there.” Bill said pointing towards the door that hold the sign.  
“Let me just have a moment with Callum first. And we will be right there.” John said and Bill nodded his head.  
Turning to Callum, who had been silent since they had got there. “Are you sure you want to do this?” John asked.  
“Yes, I need to see her, dad. I don’t care if she has bruises or anything else, she is my mum and I need to say goodbye to her.”  
“Okay. Let’s go then.” John replied.  
John followed right behind Callum, turning his hands into fists as he tears filled his storming blue eyes. He had to be strong for him. For his children. And for Sarah. He kept telling himself.  
Bill opened the door and Callum entered the room as he saw Sarah, he was motionless. He was just there, staring at his mother. John moved towards him and place his arm around his son’s shoulder.  
It were another full 10 minutes until Callum let go of John’s embrace and moved to his mother.  
As he reached nearer her, John could see he was crying. Callum’s hands went to her face as if memorising it one last time.  
He hugged her deeply. “I’m sorry for having disappointed you. I’m sorry for all the police calls because of my graffitis. I’m sorry I was not a good son.” He said as he kissed all her face. “I’m so sorry.”  
John was tore at the scene before him. He strolled to Callum and started to pull him from his wife but Callum didn’t want to let go, his shirt was wet from all the tears he had shed.  
John pulled harder and was able to tear him away from his mother and they ended up on the morgue’s floor.  
He hugged Callum to his chest, rocking him and said “You did not disappoint your mother. She was very proud of you and she will always be. She loved you. Don’t ever think otherwise.”  
…

After being with Sarah for a while, they picked up the younger twins, Caleb and Ava. They weren’t one year old yet so they wouldn't be able to understand what had happened.  
They then went to pick up Aimee, Norah and James, Eleanor and Sophie.  
Aimee found it strange that wasn't Sarah to pick them up but she didn’t relish on the matter for too long as sometimes John picked them up and also because John said they were going to get ice cream.

This was going to be the last time they were going to be happy knowing they had their mother. John thought. He was going to make the best of it.

They went for ice cream. They talked, they played and they laughed. They had a good time. Callum made his best effort to look fine, although John could see that at any given moment he would burst out crying.  
After getting an ice cream and being in the park for about two, the ex-soldier decided they should get some dinner. They went to a great restaurant and ate. They didn’t ask for Sarah as sometimes she took night shifts at the clinic, for which John was grateful.

On the ride home, the younger kids were all joyful and playing with each other.  
As they got home and John turned the car off, he said “ Kids, I want all of you to go the living room. We need to talk. I’m serious, no one is going to their rooms.  
The kids all shut up and had a serious look on their faces.  
“What’s going on?” Aimee asked alarmed.  
“We will talk inside.” John looked at Aimee. “Please.” She compelled.

Once inside, John placed the younger twins on their high chairs that were on the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. All of them were sitting quietly. John sat down on the table that was in the middle of the living room facing them. 

Bracing himself, he started “ Mum had a car accident…” They all started talking at the same time and John was overwhelmed with questions “ Is mummy okay?!” “ Where’s mum?”  
Eleanor hold on to Aimee, crying.  
“Let me continue, please!” John slightly raised his voice. “As I was saying mum had a car accident…” John continued slowly not sure how he should break the news to them but he didn’t let it show on his face and posture. Callum was shaking his right leg frantically, loosing his patience with John’s tender tone.  
“Mum is dead. Ok?” He shouted and ran to his room.  
The living room was filled with plan shock , which was followed by pained cries. John immediately went to his children, gathering them in a family hug. Callum came out of his room, his face bright red from all the crying and mouthed an I’m sorry to John, who simply nodded and call him to the family embrace. They stayed like that, all mourning together, for what felt like hours but were only minutes.

When they finally broke free of their embrace, John told everyone to go put their pyjamas on and meet him in his room. He asked for Callum and Aimee to help the younger children as he went to take care of Caleb and Ava, bringing their cots to his room.

After putting the twins on their cots, he tried to ease their distress. They were oblivious to what had happened but the atmosphere in the house was too heavy.  
John had already talked with the people he needed to talk in order to organise Sarah’s funeral, he had done so before picking Callum up.  
He put on his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and as he was leaving the bathroom he came to the most heart wrecking image, his children were standing there, their noses a deep red and their eyes swollen from all the crying.  
John had gathered some family albums. Tonight, he wanted them to share memories about Sarah.

He sat down on the bed and patted the mattress, inviting them to lay down on the bed.  
As they were laying down on the bed, John started “We all love mum. And we miss her terribly. So tonight, I want each and everyone of us to share the best moments we have had with her.”  
And so that night at the Sawyer-Watson house, in that room, those 9 people shared their suffering.  
…

The following day passed day rather quickly. They had Sarah’s body on the church so people could pay their respects and Sarah’s funeral was at the end of the afternoon.

John felt the raindrops falling on his face, tracing his cheeks as if reading them. Determined to not let the tears he so desperately needed to shed begin to run through his face, john clenched his fists and breathed heavily through his nose. He had to be strong for his children. He had to.

The part were they put Sarah’s coffin to the ground was the worst as the reality of never seeing her again hit them hard. The children had spent the whole thing crying their hearts out which was understandable  
…

He had made the decision not long after Sarah’s death. They were expanding their clinic to London and so John had decided it was about time.The kids and him needed a fresh start.  
The news that they were moving out weren’t well received. They didn’t want to leave their friends and the house. And most of all they felt like they were leaving their mother behind to which John assured them would never happen.At the end John had given his final word. They were going.  
…

After putting all their stuff on the trucks, the kids and John went inside again, biding their goodbyes to the house and all the moments they had had in there that now only lay in their memories.  
Aimee set Caleb on his chair and Callum put Ava on hers.  
They were all set in. Callum got out of the car and went to one of the trucks, to pick something. He returned carrying a CD. John’s heart tightened. It was one of Sarah’s favourite albums. For Emma, forever ago by Bon Iver.  
John started the car and Callum put the CD on. The drive to their new beginning was filled with silence as they all listened carefully to the CD. 

I am my mother's only one  
It's enough  
I wear my garment so it shows  
Now you know

Only love is all maroon  
Gluey feathers on a flume  
Sky is womb and she's the moon

I am my mother on the wall  
With us all  
I move in water, shore to shore  
Nothing's more

Only love is all maroon  
Lapping lakes like leery loons  
Leaving rope burns, reddish ruse

Only love is all maroon  
Gluey feathers on a flume  
Sky is womb and she's the moon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, of course, does not belong to me, but to the lovely Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

John had chosen a nice house near the centre of London. It was rather cosy and the kids had liked it quite a lot.  
They had been there for two weeks now, and it has been a living hell. John was having a hard time organising all things and simultaneously work hard at the new clinic.  
So now, he was sitting in the doctor’s lounge drinking some tea, when his Uni friend and now colleague, Mike Stamford, showed up. 

“Hey, mate. You look like bloody hell. What happened?” He asked concerned.  
“Hi…Well, when one is raising 8 children on his own, one tends to look tired, wouldn't you agree?” John said a bit angrily, although he wasn't doing it on purpose, he was just bloody exhausted.

“Oh. Slow down there, mate.” Mike said, patting him on the shoulder.  
“I need help with the kids but what nanny would want to take care of 8 children?” John asked.  
“Well, you are the second person to tell me that today. I mean not in that way but I think I might have the right person to help you.”  
“Really? How in the bloody hell did someone beside me tell you that needed help taking care of their 8 children?”

“Well, he didn't tell me that, he just asked who would want him taking care of their children.” Mike replied.  
“Now, I’m scared!” John quickly stated.  
“You needn’t be, John. I can assure you he is trustworthy. If you want, I’ll call him today and arrange a meeting for tomorrow.”  
John was far from assured but he desperately needed the help so he decided to go for it.  
“Okay, do it. But I really hope you didn't set my kids and I with some lunatic.”

Mike Stamford just smiled.

….

“Callum, could you check on Norah and James and tell them to go take a shower, please?” John yells to Callum from the kitchen downstairs, where he is busy preparing dinner.   
“Where are they?” Callum asks, now standing by the kitchen’s door.  
“They are outside, on their bicycles.” John replies as he tastes the soup and decides it needs salt.  
“Okay.” Callum says. John notices how slowly and carefully he stands from the door as he is physically drained but says nothing.

John lets his cooking on the oven and goes looking for his children. He needs to give Caleb, Ava and Sophia their baths.   
The twins and Sophia are on the living room with Eleanor, they are watching Doctor Who, well, Eleanor is the one watching it, the twins and the Sophia are just playing.   
She has already showered and his on her pyjamas. That’s my girl. John thinks. The father of twelve sits by her side on the couch.  
“Hey.” John hugs her and plants a kiss on her right cheek.  
“Hi” she answers back, hugging him tightly.  
“How are we feeling, today?” John whispers in her hear.  
“Fine.” She answers, but still she doesn't let go of him. John starts to feel some wetness on his neck, and realisation hits him. She’s crying.  
“Shh.Shhh. Don’t cry, love. Please. I’m here. Shh.”  
“I miss her so much, daddy.” John’s heart tightens and tears threaten to shed.  
“I know, love. I know. Remember mum will always be with us. Always.” He takes a brief pause and breaks the hug to look her in the eyes, keeping a strong but soft hold on her arms,

“Mum will always be right there” He points at her heart.  
As she hugs him again, Callum, Norah and James entered the living room.  
“What’s going on? James rushes to Eleanor’s side, taking her face in his hands. Norah joines them.  
“Well, She misses mum” John says.  
“I miss her too. Lots and lots.” Norah answers back.  
“Me too! I miss her hugs so much!” James agrees.  
“I know you all miss her, I miss her too.” John hugs them all, while Callum stands looking at them. His face full of sorrow.  
“Now, Norah, James and Sophia, it is almost 10p.m and nor you nor the other twins have taken a shower ! And we still need to have dinner!”   
“But daddy!” John heard some whining from the blonde twins.  
“No buts! I will give a quick bath to Caleb and Ava and you guys are next. And the showers must be quick.”  
“Okay…” John kisses each the present children in the room and goes back to the kitchen, stirs the dinners and takes the younger twins from their high chairs.   
“Callum, could you keep an eye on dinner, while I go give them a bath?” the ex-soldier stops by the living room again and asks his oldest son.  
“Yeah.” The sixteen year old boy responds noncommittally.

John goes upstairs and knocks on Aimee and Eleanor’s room. The chubby girl is laying down on her bed, listening to music.  
“Hey, love, could you give Ava a bath while I give one to Caleb?” No answer.

John approaches her and takes the earplugs out of her ears.  
“Wow!” She jumps. “Dad, you scared me.”   
“I’m sorry. I take it you haven't listen to a word I said, correct?”  
“Yes…” She replies shyly.  
“ I was asking if you could give Ava a bath.”  
“Yeah, sure. When will dinner be ready?”  
“As soon as everyone as taken a shower, we can have dinner. I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but I got out of the new clinic late and there are still a lot of things to do and you know…” John trailed off.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I know it’s hard to take care of us all on your own.”  
“Yes, it is, but I’m working on it.” He winks at her.   
“Let’s go!” John says and smiles at her. He moves to the door stopping when he realises Aimee is not following, he turns to her.  
“ Do you ever miss her” She asks.  
“Everyday, every hour, every minute with every beat of my heart.” He replies rather more heartfelt than he intended.  
“It breaks my heart when I think about all the things she will miss in our lives. You guys, growing up. You graduating, going to university, getting a job, your own house and all the little but important details that are part of raising you.” John continues.

“Oh dad.” She stands up and goes to hug him, which proves to be rather difficult while John is holding Ava and Caleb, but still, they manage.

….

All children having taken a shower and have being fed, John takes a shower himself and after goes settle his kids in bed.  
Ava and Caleb are already fast asleep by the time he goes give them a goodnight kiss. He knows he should put them to bed earlier at such a young age, which is rather difficult when one has to work and take care of 8 children on his own.  
Sophia, James and Norah are playing video games when John gets to their room.

“Time for bed. It’s way past of bed time.”  
They set the respective remotes in the table and John turns off the playstation.   
Each child goes to their bed and John tucks them in and plants a soft kiss on their heads.

Then John goes to Eleanor and Aimee’s room, he knocks before opening the door.  
“So, are you ready for bed, yet?”  
“Hiya.” Eleanor greets him.  
“Yep.” Aimee answers.  
“Yeah.” Eleanor agrees.  
“Nice.” John repeats his bedtime ritual and tucks each one of them in, kissing each on the forehead.

Before turning the lights off, John briefly sits down on Aimee’s bed and says “ I just wanted you two, to know that, wherever mum is right now, she is very proud of you. I’m sure. And I also want you to know that everything will be alright.” He stands and turns off the lights “Good night.”  
“Good night.” They say in unison.

John knocks and then proceeds to open Callum’s bedroom door. The good doctor finds him standing by the window, taking in the night cold air.  
“How are you holding up?” John puts an arm around his son’s shoulder.  
“Fine.” He replies, keeping a hard face. John could clearly see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Callum.” John turns him to his chest and keeps him in a tight embrace. Callum cries into his shoulder.  
“I can’t take this anymore.” He says between cries.” I need mum. I need her.” He continues.  
“Yes, you can. You have to be strong, Callum. I know things are hard now, but they will get better. Do you hear me? It will get better. I need you, your siblings need you, okay?” John finds it hard those sort of stuff. Feelings. But at that moment it didn't matter, He really needed to be strong for his children and he was being what he was best at, being a parent.

After talking to Callum some more, the father of eight did not go to bed. He went to the living room and proceeded to unpack one of the many boxes that were yet to be unpacked.  
He took the time to evaluate their situation. Things were a bit of a mess. They all miss Sarah like crazy but they can’t bring her back. Things would get better, he repeated the sentence that had been on his lips all evening but this time to reassure himself.  
The beep of his mobile phone cut him out of his reverie.

 

I’ve managed to get an hold   
on that man I talked to you   
about, mate.  
I set a meeting for tomorrow   
at 10:00a.m at St.Barts.  
Is that alright?- Mike Stamford

John sends a short reply.

Yes, thank you, mate.- John Watson

He was going to meet this man nanny, tomorrow, and hopefully, he would be good enough.  
Everything would be alright, hopefully, he thought.

…

The following day John found himself alongside Mike Stamford walking along the corridors of St.Barts, an odd place to meet a “nanny” really, but what can one do when one finds himself raising 8 children alone? It is obvious that John wouldn’t let his kids on the hands of just anyone but still he was willing to give this man a try. 

They reached the end of the corridor and walked inside one of the labs. Inside was a man crunching down before a sample of God know what but John chose to not test the waters just yet and simply relish on how the hospital was different I from what he remembered.

“Well, It’s a bit different from my day.” John states.

“Oh you have no idea.” Mike said back.

“Mike, can I borrow your phone?There’s no signal on mine.” The man asks.

John finally takes a good notice of the bloke. He was rather tall, had impossible beautiful curls and high cheekbones.

“What’s wrong with the land line?” Mike asks.

“I prefer to text.” The man replies.

“Sorry, it’s in my coat.” Mike states back.

“Hum, here..” John reaches for his pocket and takes out his phone.   
“Use mine” He holds the phone up and looks at the bloke.

“It’s an old friend of mine… John Watson.” Mike introduced him.

“Ah, thank you” The man replies walking to him and accepts the phone. John smiles.

“widowed or divorced” The man asks while texting.

“Sorry?” John answers taken somehow aback.

“Which is it, Widowed or divorced?”

“Widowed, sorry how did you kno…?” The man interrupts John

“Molly, coffee, thank you.” A young lady walks in. The man says somethings to Molly but John doesn't pay much attention, too absorbed in what the man had just said to him.

John eyes Molly as she silent retreats from the lab. 

“How do you feel about the violin? The bloke asks.

“Sorry, what? John replies.

“I play the violin when I’m thinking. I’ll need my own room and private bathroom and three courses per day, minimum. Would that bother you? Potential employer and employee should know the worst about each other, don’t you think?”

“How did you know about me being a widowed?” John cuts right to the chase. He really was curious and surprised.

“I prefer houses in central London. I expect yours is there. I’ll meet you there tomorrow at 7 p.m” The man continued, ignoring John.

John just stares at him with an open mouth and slightly dazed look on his face.

“Sorry. Got to dash. I left my riding crop in the mortuary.” The man goes for the door.

“Is that it? John asks, clearly annoyed.

The man stops and replies “Is that what?”

“We only just met and you are going to take care of my children?”

“Problem?” The man asks seemingly oblivious to the problem. John smiles at Mike as saying look at this guy. Is he serious? 

“We don’t know a thing about each other.I don’t know why we are meeting at a hospital and finally, I don’t even know your name” John points out a bit angry.

“I know you were an army doctor and you’ve been invalidated home from Afghanistan two years ago. I know you recently lost your wife. I know you have 8 children. I know you are in desperate need of my help. ” The man says.

“Did you tell him about me?” John asks Mike.

“Not a word. I mean I did but nothing of that.” Mike smirks.

“I think that’s enough to go on, don’t you think? He goes to the door.

As he is about to leave he stops. “The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is… I believe you will text it”. He winks. “G’afternoon.”

And John just stands there, open mouthed, trying to process the meeting.

Before the rising sun we fly,  
So many roads to choose  
We start out walking and learn to run.  
And yes, We've just begun.

Sharing horizons that are new to us,  
Watching the signs along the way,  
Talking it over just the two of us,  
Working together day to day  
Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate some comments... :)
> 
> P.S-Check the meaning of the title.


End file.
